Double-Edge (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=I |category=Tough |appeal=6 |jam=0 |cdesc=After this move, the user is more easily startled. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Earn +15 if all the Pokémon choose the same Judge. |appeal6=6 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=A very appealing move, but after using this move, the user is more easily startled. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |tm1=yes |tm#1=10 |mtfl=yes |mte=yes |mtxd=yes |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Double-Edge (Japanese: すてみタックル Life-Risking Tackle) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM10 in Generation I. Effect Generation I Double-Edge inflicts damage and the user receives recoil damage equal to 25% of the damage done to the target. If the user of Double-Edge attacks first and makes itself faint due to recoil damage, the target will not attack or be subjected to recurrent damage during that round. Self-inflicted recoil damage from Double-Edge from the previous turn can be countered if the target does not make a move on the following turn. If Double-Edge breaks a , the user will take no recoil damage. Double-Edge has a base power of 100 in this generation. In , no recoil damage is taken if Double-Edge knocks out a target. Generation II Double-Edge's base power is increased to 120. The user will take recoil damage even if a substitute breaks. Generation III Recoil is increased to ⅓ of damage done, rather than ¼. Pokémon with do not take recoil damage from this move. Double-Edge can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra six appeal points if either the move or was used in the prior turn. Description |A charging tackle attack. One quarter of the damage it inflicts comes back to hurt the attacker.}} |A charging tackle attack. One quarter of the damage comes back to hurt the attacker.}} |A tackle that also hurts the user.}} |A life-risking tackle that also hurts the user.}} |A reckless, life-risking tackle that also hurts the user a little.}} |A reckless, life-risking tackle. It also damages the user by a fairly large amount, however.}} |A reckless, life-risking tackle. This also damages the user quite a lot.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 32 }} 48 }} 58 }} 27 |STAB='}} 27 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 42 |STAB='}} 42 |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 49 |45 28 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} }} 40 |40 31 }} 31 |form=Alola Form}} 50 |50 39 }} 39 |form=Alola Form}} 50 |50 39 }} 39 |form=Alola Form}} }} }} 56 |46 49 |57 49 |49|49 45 }} 36 }} 48 }} 1, 65 45 |STAB='}} 46 |STAB='}} |37|37 28 |STAB='}} 37 |46|45|45|45|note=STAB prior to Gen VI}} 37 |46|45|45|45|note=STAB prior to Gen VI}} 23 |23 37 |37}} 25 |25 42 |42}} 40 |40|43}} |37|37}} |37|37}} 45 |45|45|45}} 55 |56|56|50}} |34|36 38 |STAB='}} 56 |46 49 |57 49 |49|49}} 1, 65 |STAB='}} |35|STAB='}} 42 |42|42 40 |40|STAB='}} 46 |46 40 |40}} 56 |56 43 |43}} 65 |65 45 |45}} 47 |47}} 47 |47|47}} 42 |42}} 49 |49}} 56 |56}} 63 |63}} 80 |80|80|80}} 40 |40|43}} 49 |49|STAB='}} }} By By TM , , , , , , , and }} By Move Tutor Special move Generation III }} Generation V - }} - |STAB='}} By Generation II Generation V Generation VII }} In other games Double-Edge inflicts damage to the enemy and the user receives recoil. In Gates to Infinity and , the recoil damage is 20% of the user's max HP, rather than being affected by the damage dealt to the enemy. Pokémon Rumble Blast This move has a damage rating of ☆☆☆☆☆. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. However, it also damages the user.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, but it also hurts the user.}} | }} |It damages an enemy, but you receive recoil damage, too.}} |It damages an enemy, but you'll receive recoil damage, too.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |AG084|Who's Flying Now?}}}} |Mimic (move)|Mimic}}}} In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In The Escape, 's Jiggly was revealed to know Double-Edge by her Pokédex. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga |Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team|at the time}}}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * This move's English name refers to the idiom double-edged sword. * is the only Pokémon that can have as an Ability that cannot learn Double-Edge. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=捨身衝撞 捨身攻擊 捨身撞擊 |zh_cmn=捨身衝撞 / 舍身冲撞 捨身攻擊 / 舍身攻击 |cs=Dvojité ostří |da=Tvekant |nl=Weerslag |fi=Kaksoisterä (season 1) Tuplaterä (Advanced Challenge, Battle Frontier) Kaksoiskulma/Tuplakulma (Advanced Battle) |fr_eu=Damoclès |de=Risikotackle |el=Διπλή Κόψη Diple Kópse |hi= दोहरी धार Dohri Dhaar |id=Double-Edge |it=Sdoppiatore |ko=이판사판태클 |pl=Podwójne Uderzenie Kantem Wirujący Atak Podwójna Moc Podwójny Uścisk Podwójny Atak Podwójne Ostrze |pt_br=Faca de Dois Gumes (BW106-present, TCG, manga) Pontada Dupla (early anime) Borda Dupla (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Palmada Dupla (Pokémon Chronicles) Lâmina Dupla (Diamond and Pearl Series) |ro=Lama Dublă |sr=Dvostruka ivica |es_la=Doble Filo (Original Series - Diamond and Pearl) Golpe Doble(SS011) Doble Poder (Battle Dimension - present) |es_eu=Doble Filo |sv=Dubbeleggad attack Dubbelblad Dubbelegga Dubbelhugg |tr=Çifte Şiddet |vi=Đòn Tông Chí Mạng }} Category:Moves that have recoil Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Risikotackle es:Doble filo fr:Damoclès it:Sdoppiatore ja:すてみタックル zh:舍身冲撞（招式）